


Silent Agreement

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The first time the wolf showed up at his place, Jordan had almost drawn his gun, convinced he was facing a real predator in his own four walls. The moment the eyes flashed bright blue though, he knew. Not an average wolf from the woods.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikola_tesla_protege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_protege/gifts).



> Title: Silent Agreement  
> Summary: 'The first time the wolf showed up at his place, Jordan had almost drawn his gun, convinced he was facing a real predator in his own four walls. The moment the eyes flashed bright blue though, he knew. Not an average wolf from the woods.'  
> Characters/Pairings: Derek/Jordan  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,615  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The first time the wolf showed up at his place, Jordan had almost drawn his gun, convinced he was facing a real predator in his own four walls. The moment the eyes flashed bright blue though, he knew. Not an average wolf from the woods.

“Hale?” he asked, lowering his gun as his eyes widened in surprise. His fellow deputy stood completely still, staring back with those scarily blue eyes as if there was nothing wrong or even strange about the situation. Jordan’s eyes darted to the living room window.

“You’re not so much into doors, are you?” he asked, overplaying his confusion with a nervous chuckle. Too exhausted to question things any further, he closed the partly opened window and sank into the soft cushions of his couch.

The wolf didn’t wait for an invitation. Gracefully, he walked over to the old piece of furniture that definitely had seen better days. Elegantly, he jumped onto it to curl up on the empty seats by Jordan’s side. He stared at the human in animal form, various questions trying to form in his mind but exhaustion prevented them from passing his lips.

And so, Jordan remained quiet, sitting on his old couch with a large werewolf by his side, wondering how much more confusing his life could possibly get.

Neither of them spoke about it the following day at work, and by the time he was able to head home close to midnight, Jordan had almost forgotten about the encounter. 

He found himself reminded of it the moment he walked past his entrance door though. There he was again, in all his werewolf-y glory, already lying on the couch like it was the most natural place for him to be.

Out of a lack of ideas for what else to do and a bit of curiosity, Jordan decided to go with it. “I guess you don’t wanna have a beer too, huh?” he said as he headed for his fridge. Frowning, he let his eyes wander across his limited stock of food. “I’m sorry, buddy, there’s no raw, red meat around. Anything else a decent host could offer his werewolf guest?”

Greenish eyes that were still so familiar, despite the fact they belonged to an animal at the moment, gazed back at him ever so calmly. Jordan shrugged. “Fine. Just give me a sign if you change your mind. You want some water? Let me know. Because I’m not sure I want you to drink out of my toilet.” The growl he received in response made him hesitate to return to his couch for a moment.

Jordan wasn’t surprised to find the wolf at his place every night from that day on. He couldn’t deny the strong wish to ask his fellow deputy what those nightly visits were about. But words failed him every time he considered making an attempt. Human Derek behaved like nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t broken into Jordan’s apartment, like he hadn’t slept on his couch just to sneak out of his living room window right before dawn.

And so, Jordan gave up on it. Why question it, he thought. Derek certainly had his reasons: the man never did anything without intention. Meanwhile, he couldn’t deny he was getting used to the wolf’s presence. There was something soothing about the large animal lying by his side, sending off a calmth that was highly appreciated.

He was a good listener, too. 

“You know,” Jordan said one night, taking a long gulp of his beer. He had placed a bowl of water in front of the couch, which was firmly ignored by the proud wolf. “Sometimes I really wonder when exactly I took the fatal turn into the wrong direction. I mean, look at me. For twenty four years, I thought I was just an average dude. Former Army guy, now deputy…just to find out that I’m some kind of supernatural creature that was once worth five million dollars. I have no idea what the hell is going on with me. I was burnt in a car and nothing happened. I’ve fought against berserkers and this psycho of a woman. And now I’m sitting on my couch, talking to a man in wolf form. Could things get any crazier?”

The wolf looked up at those words, meeting his gaze. He did nothing else. Just stared back at him. Yet Jordan could almost hear the answer in his mind.

“Yeah, who am I telling that, huh? If someone knows how crazy this world really is, it’s probably you.” Without thinking, he reached out to scratch the wolf behind his ears. His eyes widened in shock, his hand froze in place as he realised what he was doing. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

But his words trailed off as the expected growl and flash of blue eyes didn’t come. Instead, he watched in a mix of surprise and awe how the wolf lowered his massive head back onto his paws. His eyes fluttered shut and he made a noise that could have been described as a purr, had he been an actual cat.

“You like that?” Biting his bottom lip, Jordan forced down a rising chuckle, unwilling to ruin the moment. Derek Hale, of all people, enjoyed having his wolfy ears scratched. What a twist! A broad smirk lit his face as he continued to run his fingers through the thick fur.

Something had changed that day, so Jordan realised eventually. He would no longer hesitate to reach out and touch the wolf, who enjoyed the gestures of affection more than the deputy would have dared to imagine. Petting a grown up werewolf obviously had its soothing effect on him as well, Jordan noticed as he found himself opening up a little more with every day. 

He shared his real thoughts regarding their latest cases, along with stories that were so old he had almost forgotten about them. He explained what it was like to be in the middle of war, constantly on alert as danger was always within reach. He admitted that he was scared because he didn’t know what kind of supernatural being he was, or if he meant danger to those around him. He confessed that he still found himself tossing and turning at nights, waking up in his own sweat because old memories and new ones would mix up and create a world of horror that wouldn’t stop haunting him.

One night, the wolf stopped sleeping on his couch. Jordan had barely made himself comfortable in bed, hoping for a restful night as the tall animal joined him. Without hesitation, the wolf took over the empty half of the bed that was too large for a single man like him. Once again, Jordan stared in a mix of confusion and surprise, and once again, he didn’t bother to question the circumstances. With a sigh, he sank back into his pillow, eyes eventually fluttering shut as the sound of soft breathing by his side lured him into sleep.

An entire week passed until the nightmares hit again. Jordan woke to his own scream, echoing through the darkness of his bedroom. His lungs seemed incapable of catching much needed air. His entire body shivered uncontrollably as if having a mind of its own. He wanted to get up, flee the dark room, get himself a glass of water and wait on his couch until sunrise.

He didn’t even manage to sit up. Instead, Jordan felt how something heavy moved. A moment later, soft fur rubbed against his bare side. The wolf’s muzzle brushed against his cheek before it disappeared in the crook of his neck.

That was all it took. Instinctively, he ran his hand through thick hair as the warmth radiating off his companion slowly soothed his racing heart. The wolf stayed by his side even by the time he had settled down enough to close his eyes again. His hand remained buried in black fur as he drifted off into another, far more peaceful slumber.

Jordan wasn’t disturbed by the demons of his mind until the first rays of the early morning sun kissed him awake. A warm smile lit his face as he found the wolf still lying by his side, watching him. Holding the wolf’s gaze, Jordan scratched him behind the ears the way that never failed to make him relax.

“It’s weird, you know?” he admitted, words passing his lips on their own accord like they always did lately. “You showed up here and you turned out to be the best therapist one could ask for. I’ve told you stuff I didn’t tell anyone else. I’m not even sure I could tell you if you were in human form. But when you’re like this…” He shook his head. “I just wish that you could benefit from it as well.”

Jordan wanted to add more but as his eyes met the wolf’s again, the words got stuck in his throat. Those intelligent, warm eyes said so much with no words, and another beat later, he understood.

“It’s the same for you, isn’t it?” he asked softly. “It’s easier to ask for affection like that, right? Without the risk of being used and hurt eventually.” Jordan knew about those stories hidden in Derek’s past: those painful memories of fire taking away what he loved most, of psychotic ex lovers and false friends who’d shred his last bit of trust to pieces.

Wordlessly, Jordan inched closer. The wolf stayed in place as he buried his face in the thick fur of its flank. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly. The wolf’s muzzle gently nudged his hand in response.

Their tradition continued for the following weeks. It was their unspoken secret that wouldn’t be shared with anyone: an intimate agreement that offered something both men had been craving but hadn’t been able to ask for for far too long.

Things were never that easy though, and Jordan was reminded of this fact as a pair of alphas decided to attack the local werewolves. The deputy himself got away with an impressive amount of bruises and cuts. The pain was nothing compared to the rage he felt as he stormed into his apartment after being taken home by the Sheriff. He expected the wolf to be there, and would have hunted him down otherwise. He wouldn’t have been surprised if steam had come out of his ears as he laid eyes upon the werewolf, staring up at him as if nothing had happened.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Jordan spat. “Don’t you dare to look at me all innocent like that! Taking on two alphas all by yourself? Have you fucking lost your mind? They could’ve shredded your furry ass into pieces! But oh, why would you possibly care? Now that you got all your powers back and can do that full shift, you’re even more reckless and everyone just has to stay behind and watch, huh? Fucking idiot.”

With a groan, he let himself fall onto the couch, sighing in gratitude as soft, worn-out cushions greeted him. He tried to ignore the wolf as he walked over and joined him like he always did. The urge to keep yelling was still there. He had expected things would eventually start to blur into each other. The animal by his side wasn’t an animal after all. It had taken him a while, but quite some time ago, Jordan had started to see Derek in it, and the wolf in his fellow deputy. The eyes were the same, and so were certain behaviors. A strong, intimate bond between him and his daily visitor had developed, and suddenly, Jordan found himself watching out for human Derek as well. He would seek his presence, would spend his lunch break with the other man. His heart would beat faster if they were out hunting down whoever was threatening the town again, and even more in those reckless moments when Derek believed he had to risk everything to keep his friends safe.

There was no line separating the man from the wolf anymore, and as those hazel eyes met his, he didn’t know whether to break down or scream some more.

“Reckless werewolf with a hero complex,” he hissed.

The wolf didn’t care. Instead, he gently nudged Jordan’s bandaged arm and licked the large bruise on the back of his hand. Despite himself, he couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“Is that the wolfy way of kissing the boo boo away?” he teased, grinning at the growl he received in response. “Yeah, that’s not as threatening as it used to be, man.” Then he sighed. “Sorry for yelling, but you really deserve your stubborn ass kicked. Hard. See...I don’t think I can keep going like that, you know? Pretending like you’re just an overly smart wolf and the guy at the station is just a friend I’m working with.”

He sighed again as he wolf rested his head in his lap. Gently scratching him behind the ears, Jordan closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off for a moment as the adrenaline slowly wore off and exhaustion took over.

By the time he rose from his dreamless slumber again, the deputy found himself no longer slumped into his couch but comfortably lying in bed. His confusion about how he had gotten there was quickly wiped away when he didn’t feel the familiar fur-provided warmth by his side. His heart started to hammer in nervousness as he rolled over. His eyes widened in surprise at what he found.

“What the-” he couldn’t help but blurt out.

Derek offered one of his rare smiles in return. “Way to wish a good morning, Parrish,” he said.

Jordan needed another couple of minutes of gaping before he found himself capable of responding. “Sorry,” he responded instinctively, shaking his head. “I just...wasn’t prepared for...You’ve never been around here as a human before.”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded slowly, never breaking the eye contact. “But wasn’t it you who said you can’t separate one from the other anymore?” He paused, eventually lowering his gaze. Jordan was stunned. Awkward silence. Who would have seen that one coming?

“You were right,” Derek continued then. “You weren’t the only one who benefitted from this. Coming to you as a wolf helped me to keep a distance to you while…” His voice trailed off.

“While not being alone.” Jordan nodded. Loneliness was a feeling he was all too familiar with.

“I wanted to see how much I can trust you,” Derek admitted, lifting his gaze again. He hesitated again before he added, “Lately, I wondered if I shouldn’t show up here in human form finally, but I didn’t know how you were thinking about it.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I like your human form, Hale,” Jordan said before he could stop himself. He couldn’t resist a smirk as Derek’s eyes widened in surprise. “Come on, man, who doesn’t?” He inched closer, lifting a hand just to hesitate as well. How far could he go now? He didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. “Maybe we should continue then. Just...you know, without the fur.”

It was Derek’s turn to laugh, and it was a sound that made Jordan shiver. “I take that as a ‘yes’ then,” he said. With a groan sitting up, he added, “So...you’d like some coffee? I promise I’ll serve it in an actual mug, not a bowl.”

The grin stayed plastered across his face as he headed for the kitchen, feeling the other man’s eyes watching closely, mildly glaring in response. Yes, he definitely wanted to find out what they could do with this.


End file.
